A Horribly Perfect Night
by Aspen96
Summary: "Tell me that you love me". Beck opens his mouth to counter with his usual response when Jade cuts in, "-please." Set after Prom Wrecker. First Bade story. R&R!


**Summary:** Jade is beyond upset after Tori's 'oh-so-great" Prome. She finds herself escaping to Beck's RV before he returns from his trip in Canada. How will he be able to comfort his fiery girlfriend when he comes back? First Bade attempt. Obviously pre-breakup.

**A/N:** This is basically a short shot about how Beck reacts when he finds Jade waiting for him in his RV the night he returns from Canada.I personally don't think it's that great...I was tired when I wrote this and haven't really written anything in a while so I wanted to go ahead and post whatever I came up with. It it doesn't suck it would be nice if you would let me know in a review... ^^

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own the show…

A black SUV pulled up into a driveway on a dark Hollywood night, the headlights reflecting upon a silver RV parked to the left of the house. No one yet noticed that the door had been misplaced from its usual locked position. Beck rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, letting out a long yawn as he tried to wake himself up from his much needed rest on the car ride home from the airport. His father pulled the car into the driveway and shut off the ignition, turning to see his tired family.

"Welcome home," he said with a small smile, trying not to show his own exhaustion. "Hurry up and unpack so we can all get some sleep." He added, swinging open the door and stepping out. Beck grabbed his backpack off the floor of the car, slipping out and heading to the back. He grabbed his luggage and as he swung it over shoulder, headed out of the garage to his RV.

"Night guys," he called lazily of over his shoulder only to hear mumbled responses. He simply shook his head, a little amused at the state of his family. As he reached his RV he stopped dead in his tracks, eyeing the light shining through open door. He turned his head slightly as a much missed voice reached his ears.

"Stupid Vega. Stupid Prome. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Jade's angry words came as a horse whisper, still holding as much venom as a scream could. Beck couldn't help but smile a little at the sound of his fiery girlfriend's voice; even if the words were full of the usual malice. As he started up the stairs he shot a glance at his watch: 1:47 A.M. Questions filled his mind as to why Jade would be here at such a time, but over the years he had learned to no longer question her motives. If she was here then it was clear enough to Beck that she needed him...even if it is the middle of the night.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked in a tentative voice, as if approaching a nervous toddler. He turned the corner to see his girlfriend sitting on the edge of his bed, snipping away with her favorite scissors as some black piece of material in her hands-he could only hope it didn't belong to him. She was dressed in a rather stunning dress if he did say so…her black hair falling in tangled curls on her pale shoulders. Of course, Beck thought she looked gorgeous.

Jade shot her eyes up to meet his through an angry glare; though Beck could have sworn he saw a hint of relief in her gaze.

"Stupid Vega had to cancel MY play for her stupid Prome!" she snapped, not bothering to greet him. (Even after he had been gone from the country for a week.)

Beck raised an eyebrow, "Prome?" he questioned, tossing his bags to the side and running a hand through his thick hair. Jade let out an exasperated sigh, cutting off another large chunk of the material in her hands.

"Yes, Prome!" she muttered, as if it was obvious. Beck raised his hands slightly in mock surrender at her bitter tone. He took a couple steps over to the bed and sat down next to his girlfriend, who seemed to not notice him as she cut away at (which now Beck could see) was the remains of a long black glove.

"If it helps anything," he began, reaching his hands to her forearms to stop her assault on the clothing, "You look stunning."

Jade stopped her movement as his warm skin met her pale skin and flicked her eyes up to his. She gave a fake, mocking smile. "Yes Beck, that makes everything _so_ much better," she told him sarcastically. Beck gave an innocent smile and a shrug as he slowly slipped the scissors from her loose grasp, never breaking his gaze. Jade sighed heavily, tossing the shreds of the glove on the group and turning to face him, bending a leg underneath herself. She raised her eyebrows expectantly at Beck, waiting for him to tell her at least something half-encouraging.

"It's good to see you again," he said dumbly, a small smirk playing on his lips as he knew this would rub her the wrong way. She glared at him, "Yeah, yeah…welcome back from Canada. Blah, blah, blah." She muttered, giving him a fake friendly punch on the shoulder. Beck chuckled, "Love you too, babe."

Jade tried to hide the hint of a smile that threatened to come forth. As much as she would hate to admit it, Beck finally returning had greatly improved her mood. She always felt more at ease when she was with him; though it would never be enough to tame her feisty spirit. She quickly recovered from the moment, getting impatient once again.

"Beckk..." she moaned, rolling her head backwards in a bored looking plea. This only made Beck chuckle a bit more, "Oh fine," he said as he rolled his eyes. "What happened tonight?"

Jade launched herself into a lengthy story of how Tori had taken away her chance to put on her play to put on a stupid school dance. Her anger towards the situation started back up again as she continued with her plans to get back at the girl which ultimately ended in her totally and utter embarrassment as she was crowned "Prome Queen" and taken away by some freak dressed in a diaper.

"Ouch." Beck chimed in as she ended her story, giving her hand a small squeeze. "Sounds like you've had quite the night."

"You don't say," she muttered sarcastically.

Beck gave a small shrug. "So, you didn't get to put on your play."

Jade shot him a glare, "I thought I made that clear," she snapped at him.

Yet Beck only nodded, "And you didn't really have a great Prome…" he wondered, urging her to catch on.

"I didn't want to go to the stupid dance anyway, Beck." She told him this flatly, since she had clearly already covered the fact.

"Well," he proceeded slowly, not to anger Jade further. "It seems like you took the worst on both of the situations."

Jade eyed him suspiciously, "What are you getting at?" she questioned, anger still biting at her words.

"There is no way you can take back the fact that your play didn't work out, "Beck continued. "But you _can_ change the other one…" he stood up at the last words, offering out his hand to her.

Jade pursed her lips as her eyes flicked from Beck's hand to his face.

"Honestly?" she asked with a sigh.

"Honestly." Beck repeated with a sure nod and a small smile.

Jade stared at him for a moment before she let out yet another sigh. She placed her hand onto his and got to her feet as he closed his fingers around her skin. She felt him slip his arms around her waist as her arms snaked around his neck, brushing through his dark hair.

"I missed you." Beck whispered as he leaned down his forehead to rest against her own. Jade frowned slightly, "I missed you too." She said quietly, almost to the point where Beck could not make out the words. He started to sway to some unheard music, careful not to break their contact.  
"What was that?" he questioned with a smirk, "I couldn't hear you over your embarrassment." He said with a little chuckle, preparing himself for a punch in the stomach. Yet Jade simply moved with him, flicking her eyes up to meet his.

"Don't push it, "she snapped, a small smile playing at her lips. Beck simply returned the smile as she looked into her blue eyes that he always felt so captivated by. He felt Jade take a deep breath, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"Tell me that you love me," She whispered, her emotions from the night muddled in her gaze. Beck opened his mouth to counter with his usual response as Jade cut in, "-please."

A smile formed on the boy's lips as he responded without hesitation. "I love you."

Beck could have sworn he saw Jade smile as he leaned down to meet her lips with his, feeling her warm breath while she whispered, "I love you too." Their lips melted into one another's as they made contact, creating the best way to end such a horribly perfect night.


End file.
